You're my only Warmth for Miles and Miles
by LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: Aiden leaves Beth stranded miles from home in the mountains in the middle of a raging storm. Scared, wet and alone with no hope of shelter, she stumbles upon a scary wild man in the middle of the woods. She soon sees he's no threat and takes up his offer for shelter, realizing that the only warmth to find for miles and miles in these dangerous mountains is each other. Smut & Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer****:**__** I own nothing of The Walking Dead and I make no monetary gain from this story :(**_

...

_**Author's Note**_

_I know I should be updating A Happy Ending but this story has been stuck in my head for weeks and I just had to get it written and out of my brain before I could concentrate on anything else. It's gonna be a _little_ smutty story, I hope lol. _

_I will eventually get to updating A Happy Ending & Prove It, hopefully soon._

_Please don't be mad lol._

_I hope you enjoy!_

...

_Warning for unwanted sexual advances on Beth at the beginning of this chapter. _

_Nothing Explicit. No Rape._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Wild Stranger**_

Beth was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable the further Aiden drove from the little café they had just spent their first date at. He had seemed nice if maybe a bit self-centered, but the fact that he wasn't a complete stranger – they worked for the same person – was the only reason she had agreed to him driving her home.

It wasn't late in the evening, but the lengthening Fall nights made it feel as if it was midnight. Especially since the thick dark clouds obscured any shaft of moonlight trying to peek through and lighten the roads.

Aiden had said he wanted to take her to a nice spot, and the more she tried to tell him that she was tired and just wished to be home the more he pushed and told her she'd love it and to live a little. She knew she was too nice to tell him what she really wanted to say; that he could shove his nice spot where the sun didn't shine and to just take her home. Beth was also weary of being too confrontational in case he became angry and decided he didn't care what she wanted.

She suddenly realized how silly and naive she had been in getting in his car. He was in complete control and there was nothing she could do but go along with what he wanted. She had thought because they were 'friends of friends' that had earned him a bit of trust from her, she prayed she wouldn't be proved too wrong.

"Look, we're here," Aiden suddenly said, pulling her from her worry filled thoughts.

Beth looked around but didn't see anything special, maybe she would have if it was a bit brighter out and there wasn't a heavy wind whipping the trees around, creating a spooky vibe. As she examined the area some more she realized they were on an incline overlooking a clearing and a small lake. She could imagine it being used by teenagers for hookups and keggers, and as this thought formed she could have hit herself in stupidity. It was suddenly obvious that he had brought her here for one thing and one thing only; to get into her pants.

In her distraction Beth didn't notice Aiden unfasten his seatbelt and lean toward her until she felt his hand on her knee causing her to jump and whip her head around in his direction. As soon as her eyes connected with his, his lips pressed against hers and while one hand unbuckled her seatbelt the other teased further up her thigh. She instinctively tried to move further away from him but was impeded by the door at her back so she gripped the fingers sneaking under her dress with one hand while the other hit his chest and she tried with all her might to push him away from her.

"Stop, what are you- Get off me!" she shouted in fright as her heart raced in her chest.

"What?" Aiden huffed in annoyance after she had pushed him back to his side of the car.

"What do you mean '_what?' _I never said you could put your hand up my skirt or your tongue down my throat!"

"What do you think I brought you here for? To look at the stars?" Aidan mocked before scoffing at that very idea.

"I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to come here. I told you I wanted to go home." Beth didn't know whether to be madder at his presumptions or her own stupidity, but his next words made up her mind.

"I thought you were just playing hard to get. When a girl says no she really means yes." He spoke in a tone conveying his opinion that she was an idiot for not knowing how women think. She felt her anger burn hot and she couldn't ever remember feeling so incensed, she hadn't believed she was capable of it.

"Excuse me? Whatever gave you that ridiculous idea? Every woman on the planet is not dying for your dick, I think most of us would prefer it stay as far from us as humanly possible." Beth took a breath before continuing, her anger clouding her better sense telling her not to belittle and mock a man she was completely alone and trapped inside a locked car with. "And you expected me to have sex with you after one lousy coffee date. And in your car no less?"

"Jesus, you really are a prude. I just thought it was a goody-two-shoes act for the boss."

"We're done here. Unlock the door," Beth demanded.

"Like hell," Aiden scoffed.

Beth gripped the handle of the door and pulled to no avail making her heart pound in sudden fear-fear that grew at the feel of his hand gripping her arm and roughly pulling her away from trying to open the car door.

"Give it up Beth. Fuck, can't you just have a bit of fun for once, come on! We don't have to go all the way."

She turned to push him away again but he just took her other arm in a bruising hold. "I said no, and I mean no. Let me out!" At that moment he removed his hand from her arm only to roughly squeeze her breast with it. Without evening thinking about it she lashed out and felt the palm of her right hand sharply smack across the side of his face. The only sound after the noise of her striking him was their rough heavy breathing until he growled angrily.

"You bitch!" Aiden shoved her away and her head hit the window behind her just as the skies opened and a torrent of rain began to batter the car. "You want out, fine. Get out!" He unlocked the door and reached over to push it open causing the swirling rain to drench the right side of her dress and tights in seconds. Uncaring, Beth stumbled from the car just remembering to grab her bag at the last second.

"Happy walk home," Aiden chuckled darkly before slamming the door shut and peeling out of the clearing, the spinning tires splattered her with mud before his car lights quickly receded down the winding mountain road.

Beth stood there in shock and was soaked to the bone from the downpour in a matter of seconds. The gushing wind was so strong it pushed her forward and made her stumble into the mud tracks from the car's tires. Unfortunately, her heeled foot slid in the wet muddy grass and caused her to fall harshly onto her butt.

She felt tears begin to pool in her eyes at the predicament she found herself in. She was miles and miles from home in the middle of a forested mountain and she had no way of getting home. She quickly opened her bag and searched for her phone hoping she could call Maggie or her dad to come collect her, but after unsteadily finding her feet she saw she had no signal which caused her tears to finally fall and mix with the rain pouring down her face and chest triggering a shiver to roll over her.

Not only was it raining heavily but it was cold, and she soon began to shake. Her teeth chattered, displaying the bone deep chill she felt inside. The long sleeves of her dress done nothing to shield against the rapidly freezing night and as she watched her breath mist the air she felt like she could kick herself for not acting her 22 years of age.

She realized as she began the long descent down the hills that she was in serious danger. Anyone could come along and hurt her or she could get lost and freeze to death, any number of things could happen and just as she shook her head and told herself to think positive and have a little faith, a man stepped out of the thick trees to her left and stood facing her in the middle of the road. If that didn't scare her enough though, the huge weapon in his hands downright terrified her.

The movie _'The Chainsaw Massacre'_ flashed in her mind making her whimper even though he wasn't holding a chainsaw.

"Please, I don't want any trouble," she shouted over the harsh wind and rain. The man stalked toward her making her back up in fright until he came to an abrupt stop. He was closer now and Beth squinted through the rain to see a man she could only describe as 'wild' standing in front of her scowling.

"Ain't gonna hurt ya girl, but what the hell you doin out in the middle a this? A storm's comin'," his deep gravelly voice questioned her.

"I … my date he…" She didn't know how to explain or if she should, this scary man was a complete stranger to her and she didn't think she should telegraph the fact she was completely alone and helpless.

"What he do? You okay?" He came closer to her, and only the softening of his tone and his words halted her from backing up some more. He was closer now so there was no need to shout or squint at one another. He looked to be about a foot taller than her, his shoulders were very broad and his thick arms were covered in a dark checkered shirt. His drenched dark hair fell to his leather covered shoulders while sticking to his sharp scruffy cheeks and strong neck. His eyes – although it felt like they pierced right through her with their intensity – were what drained the fear from her. He was clearly worried and as his eyes took in her form from head to toe there was absolutely nothing seedy or unpleasant about how he looked at her.

"I'm okay, he didn't… I left the car. Well he kicked me out, thankfully," Beth admitted as she gripped the skirt of her soaked dress, halting it from blowing up in the wind. "But I don't know where I am and my phone has no signal." She sniffled, she could feel her eyes glisten with tears again. She must look pathetic, like some damsel in distress needing rescuing. Beth would have thought that was romantic when she was younger but she knew better now; there was nothing romantic about being helpless.

"Where do ya live?"

"My apartment is in Atlanta." Beth bit her lip tasting the rain which only made her thirstier.

"Jesus that's miles from here."

"I know." She tried to stop the tears from falling but she was too scared and she hated feeling so vulnerable, like she had no control of her impending faith. Luckily, she managed to hold in a sob that had been trying to escape.

"Aw shit. Look, don't cry girl. You'll be alright, ya hear?" He spoke softly but looked completely uncomfortable which made her tears stop as amusement replaced them from the look on his face; he clearly was not used to dealing with crying girls.

Beth suddenly realized she was not scared of this strange wild man anymore.

* * *

Daryl couldn't help but feel pity for the shivering girl and the situation she found herself in. He thought _he_ was the one in trouble tonight when the surprise storm came along while he was camping in the woods for the weekend trying to catch some game that he could sell to his local butcher. But she was clearly worse off than him as there was no way she was getting home tonight.

As Daryl assessed her state he recognized she was a pretty little thing, all eyes and legs, like the doe he spotted alone earlier that day. He would no more kill the doe than he would hurt this frightened girl.

He noticed her black tights were ripped in places and covered in mud. Seeing the pair of high heels she was wearing, he would make a bet that she had fallen on her ass and as he drew closer to her he noticed more mud caked on the skirt of her dark red dress.

_What dickhead would leave this young girl stranded up here on a night like this?_

He suddenly realized she was now his responsibility as she clearly wasn't getting to her warm dry home and she would never get a signal out here, even if she walked down the mountain road all night. She was in his territory now and she was lucky he was the one to find her; he could only imagine Len – a low-life piece of shit who lived not far from him – finding this young girl. He would think Christmas and his birthday had come all at once, and Daryl suspected the girl may never have left these mountains ever again.

He had to get her and himself to shelter before they caught their deaths out in this weather. The closest – and only, that he knew of – shelter, was his tent which he had been on his way too when he saw her trudging down the road completely soaked to the bone.

"Come on, we gotta get outta this rain, follow me." Daryl tipped his head in the direction of his camp and made to step that way when he saw hesitation flash in her eyes. He didn't blame her or take it personally, she would be stupid to go along with him without serious consideration first, so he tried to reassure her.

"Listen, I ain't gonna hurt ye I promise. But if you stay out here in the rain and cold ya won't last the night. And I won't leave ya here alone so… ya gotta make up your mind girl, and quick."

She eyed him a moment before speaking. "Beth, my name's Beth." Her tone was friendly and she smiled as she extended her small hand to him making his brows raise in surprise before he took her soft hand in his to shake.

"Daryl. Now that introductions are outta the way can we…?" He tipped his head to the left again to gesture them leaving and she giggled cutely before nodding and releasing his hand.

As he made his way back into the cover of trees the rain continued to fall on them but a portion of it was blocked by the branches and leaves of the towering pine trees. He looked back to see her following him and again he noted the heels she was struggling to walk in making him shake his head.

_Why do girls wear those things?_

"Aghh!" Daryl looked back to see her in the wet dirt on her butt with her left ankle in her hand and a pained expression painted on her pretty face.

"Shit, ye alrigh'?" He walked back to where she was sitting before kneeling down next to her to look at her ankle. "Girl, let me see that." He looked into her big blue pain filled eyes for permission before taking her ankle in hand and unclasping the awkward little buckle on her shoe and removing it slowly from her foot before testing its movement with his hands. He looked into her eyes once more to see her wince and bite her lip. "I think you just twisted it a bit, you'll be alrigh'," he told her and she nodded before looking away in what seemed to be embarrassment.

"You think you can walk? Without the heels." Daryl shook his head once more before noticing the ground she was to travel on and realized her feet would get cut up. After he helped her stand he placed his bow along his front instead of his back like normal and turned his back to her before bending his knees slightly.

"Hop on," he told her.

"Are you serious?" He heard from behind him.

"Yeah, it's a serious piggyback. Jump up." Daryl heard her laugh and then he felt her hands land on his shoulders before she jumped up onto his back.

"_Ooof_. You're heavier than you look." He gripped her thighs and jostled her a bit until she felt secure on him.

"Hey!" Beth giggled in his ear making him shiver and he couldn't help but note with his rough fingers the softness of her wet thigh that was exposed by a rip in her tights. "Is it much further?"

"A couple minutes, fifteen tops since I'm carrying a heavy load." He chuckled at the indignant squawk she emitted at his response.

They soon found themselves entering his camp and Daryl carried her right up to his – thankfully closed and pinned down – tent before gently setting her on her feet outside it. He quickly unzipped it and ushered her shivering form inside before following her himself. The shaking tent was tall enough for him to fully stand up in and they weren't completely cramped, but he wasn't used to sharing such a confined space with anyone but his brother and he felt a bit uneasy.

Daryl lit the battery-operated lamp to quell the darkness, bringing a warm orange glow to the space, and after setting down his crossbow and removing his mud caked shoes he placed them in the corner before standing fully.

He looked down at the slight girls shaking body awkwardly positioned in the middle of his tent with her purse and heels in each hand. "Here, let me take them. You need to get warm." He took them from her hands and placed them in the corner as well. When he turned back around she had her arms wrapped tightly around her, the noise of her chattering teeth was louder than the constant drumming of the rain and the howling of the strong winds. Her big eyes looked up at him for direction and now that he could fully see her he realized she wasn't just pretty, he could tell even with soaked hair and mascara smudged eyes that she was beautiful.

Daryl swallowed and looked away, realizing that even though she looked a little older than what he had guessed her to be – 18 – he felt he was still too old to admire her soft beauty, especially when she was in such a vulnerable state.

As he took her in he knew she would have to get out of her soaked clothes – all of them – and that he would too. They were both shivering, and with no heat source nearby it was practically a death sentence to keep on their cold wet clothes in this rapidly freezing night.

He noticed their breaths mist the air and shook away the uncomfortable realizations of what they would have to do to prevent catching pneumonia. He looked around for his blanket, he didn't have much as he hadn't been expecting a storm or a bunk buddy and he never needed much. The smaller and lighter his pack the better.

"Sorry girl but you're gonna have to take off that dress, and… and the rest," Daryl stuttered and coughed in embarrassment when her eyes widened up at him. He looked away while he picked up one of the two blankets he had with him. He looked at her again to see her come to the same conclusion about their situation that he had and he watched as a blush spread from her heaving chest up to the roots of her damp blonde hair.

"Oh," she murmured nervously.

"Yeah." He nodded jerkily before clearing his throat and holding up the blanket to block the view he had of her body so she had some semblance of privacy and respect.

"Th-thank you," her voice shook and his eyes flitted back to hers to see her looking at him with eyes shining with gratitude. He had no idea how to respond, he was left gaping like a fish which seemed to help as she laughed at him before reaching back for the fastening of her dress.

He quickly looked away again but couldn't help but notice her struggling from the corner of his eye. "Everything okay?"

"Um… no. I'm sorry but I need your h-help taking off my dress," she stammered.

"Wha'?!" His eyes flew to hers in shock.

"I can't undo all the buttons," she admitted in a frustrated voice and she looked away in humiliation, her eyes tearing up again.

"How did you get the thing on in the first place?"

"My friend helped me." The girl – Beth – sniffed, her eyes never straying from her toes.

Daryl sighed before lowering the blanket.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered as a lonely tear slowly trailed down her cheek before she wiped it away self-consciously.

"Nah it… it's alrigh', there's no need to cry. It's just some buttons." Daryl shrugged; feigning nonchalance for her benefit.

Beth nodded and attempted a small smile before turning her back to him and moving her long pale hair over her shoulder. She missed a few strands and he gently moved them over as well before looking at the back of her dress. While the front was a plain cotton the back had a lacy pattern with a long row of tiny buttons from the nape of her neck down to her waist where the dress cinched before flaring out.

_Christ, the shit woman put themselves through for fashion or whatever silly reason I'll never understand._

His thick fingers felt clumsy as he started the painstaking task of undoing each little awkward button. About halfway through he'd swear an hour had gone by and the more fair skin and occasional freckle that was revealed beneath her dress the longer he felt it was taking. He noticed her shoulders moving and not in the cold shivering way that was constant for them both but like she was sobbing quietly. Daryl's eyes widened at the thought of her thinking he was enjoying undressing her or something and he gripped her shoulders to turn her to him, and that was when he noticed she wasn't crying at all, she was quietly laughing.

"Wha' the hell are ya laughing at girl?"

Beth tried to catch her breath before speaking only to laugh even harder and louder than before. She wrapped one arm around her stomach and the other tried to hide her face and Daryl could feel himself beginning to smile and then chuckle along with her. It was pretty funny, the odd situation neither of them ever dreamed of being stuck together in, her crying because she couldn't unbutton her dress and him grumbling and huffing at each little button that slipped through his thick clumsy fingers.

She finally got her laughing under control and they just smiled at one another in amusement before she turned back around to signal him to continue.

"Crazy girl," he muttered shaking his head and making her giggle.

"Grumpy man," she whispered back and he scoffed, but since she couldn't see him he let himself smile in soft amusement.

* * *

Beth couldn't help but shiver when the man's – Daryl's – rough fingers brushed the bare damp skin of her back.

"So-Sorry," he stammered gruffly making her smile.

For a man she had been instantly frightened of and labelled as looking 'wild' he certainly acted anything but. He seemed just as – if not more – nervous than her and he was a grown ass man that wore leather and carried around a big badass looking weapon. The contradiction of his rough dangerous appearance to his stuttered kind words and gentle actions had confused her at first, she had thought maybe he was acting so she'd lower her guard. But she quickly realised he really was as uncomfortable with the situation – probably more so now – than she was, and she found it quite endearing; it made her want to put him at ease.

Finally, all the buttons were undone and Beth had to hold the now loose dress to her chest as he bent to pick up the blanket from the ground before holding it up for her to give her privacy, which she greatly appreciated.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Sure," he mumbled.

Beth could feel her cheeks blaze as she peeled her dress from her wet shivering body but she noted he kept the blanket high and his gaze averted, and during her watch of him she noticed his ears were red whether from cold, embarrassment or both she didn't know. She'd swear later her whole body blushed as she removed her dirty tights and soaked bra and panties. She quickly pulled the blanket from his hands to wrap around her making him jerk out from what seemed to be deep thoughts.

She caught him looking at her soaked clothes on the floor and bit her lip when she noticed she hadn't tried to hide her white bra and panties in her haste to cover herself. She saw his ears redden further confirming her theory before he awkwardly looked at her and then quickly away.

"You can use that blanket to dry yourself. I only have one more and we need that to stay dry so we can use it to cover us." He couldn't meet her widening eyes as he spoke before beginning to remove his leather vest and opening his shirt buttons. She quickly looked away from his shivering form and when he turned his back she followed suit and began to dry her cold skin with the rough fabric.

The friction helped warm her skin up from freezing to cold, and all she could do was concentrate on her misting breath as she tried to dry every inch of her without exposing anything to the chilly air.

"Don't turn around yet… here."

Another blanket – this one checkered green and grey – was draped from the hand he had reached around her and the thought of him completely naked and exposed behind her didn't scare her like she thought it should; she was naked and vulnerable with a big strange naked man behind her and all it did was make her heart race.

"Give me the one ya used to dry yourself and put this one over ya after ye get on the sleepin' bag," his rough voice commanded before he seemed to think better of his tone. "Please."

"O-Okay." She gulped as she took the blanket from him and moved to the sleeping bag laid out in the corner.

"I unzipped it fully, it's important to have something beneath us. If not, all this is pointless."

Beth nodded before she knelt on the soft fabric before quickly changing blankets and flinging the damp one behind her and diving under the dry one. She heard a snort and blushed at the thought of him watching her but she didn't think so, she suspected he had snorted at her throwing the blanket at him in her haste to cover up.

She kept her back to him and her face to the shaking tent wall as she listened to him dry off. Even dry and wrapped in blankets she was still freezing and her body was beginning to ache from the tense way she had held herself against the colds intrusion. But her body suddenly stilled when she felt Daryl move closer to her before she heard his knees hit his side of the small sleeping bag behind her. She gulped – and it wasn't in fear, well maybe a little – at the thought of him pressing his naked from against her.

He knelt there for so long she figured he was either waiting on permission from her or he was going to let himself freeze.

"Are ya gettin' in?" She was annoyed to hear her voice quake.

"Yeah, I…," he halted.

"It's okay… really," she tried to reassure him and blushed. "You'll catch your death out there and I'm freezing." She punctuated her sentence with chattering teeth.

She felt the bedding rustle before the blanket lifted as he slid under and pressed his freezing chest to her back. At the same time his legs brushed her own and she felt how cold his feet were, making her whole body shiver.

"You okay?" he asked her worriedly and his voice was so close to her ear it made her jump.

"Yeah, sorry. You're so cold." Beth shivered again causing him to slowly wrap his arm around her middle but far from her breasts or the neat thatch of hair between her legs. She had her own arm wrapped around her stomach so his skin rested against the skin of her arm.

She couldn't believe that she found herself in this situation, and what was more surprising to her was that it was easier than she ever imagined. Maybe she was still in shock from Aiden kicking her out of the car but it didn't feel like it. No, for some reason she simply trusted this gruff kind man with not only her safety but her dignity as well.

... ...

**I would love to know what you thought :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Body Heat

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own nothing of The Walking Dead, so please don't sue me!**_

…

_**~ Author's**__** Note**_

_Wow, the response to the first chapter was amazing, thanks guys!_

_I hope you enjoy this one _😉

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Body Heat**_

As Daryl slowly placed his arm around the shivering girl, he marveled at the fact that neither of them had put up much of a fight to this happening. As for himself, he knew it needed to happen and he supposed he was lucky that she had been stranded, otherwise he'd be curled up freezing with hardly any reasonable way to warm himself.

He was also shocked but pleased he didn't have to deal with a hysterical woman trying to escape his hold only to find a cold wet freedom beyond the thin walls of his old tent. If that had happened he would have had to follow and catch her only to drag her back like some demented cave-man. Or, just a plain ole redneck like Len; he shivered as the thought of this sweet girl being at that sicko's mercy slithered into his mind again; he didn't want to think about what Len would do with her in his filthy clutches.

This storm had really taken everyone by surprise and he had not packed for the cold front that swooped in with it. Daryl was lucky he packed his tent at all, if it had been a couple weeks ago he wouldn't have. This was a reminder to him that the next time – no matter what time of year – he went on a hunt in a place that was days away from any form of civilization he would bring the proper supplies including his truck which was sitting broken at the bottom of the mountain. He realized now he had started to get lax about it, but tonight was a reminder that even though he loved it and found it so easy to do – hunting was dangerous.

"This okay?" he wondered, not wanting her to be afraid of him.

"Yeah, I'm startin' to feel a little warmer now… thanks," Beth replied softly.

"This guy that left ya…. You goin together long?" Daryl wasn't normally one to start conversations but for once in his life he couldn't stand the silence, it felt oppressive since they were practically cuddled together completely naked.

"No thank God, it was only our first date. I thought he was just being nice by offering to drive me home, but then he wanted me to see something and he started drivin' up the mountain," she told him and he could hear in her voice that it had scared her, being that helpless. "I told him I just wanted to go home but apparently when girls say no they really mean yes," Beth scoffed angrily, her body shifting a little closer to him in her agitation making him still. "He kissed me and… tried to put his hand up my dress but I pushed him away…. he didn't like that one bit," she murmured, the anger replaced with a tint of remembered fear and vulnerability that made him want to bash the guys face in which surprised him, he hardly knew the girl and he already felt protective of her, maybe curling up naked with someone does that, he thought.

"Did he hurt ya?" Daryl asked – his breath ruffling her damp hair causing goosebumps to raise the skin of her arm – even though she had already answered the question she could have lied from fear of him.

"No… not the way you're thinkin'," she replied with relief.

"But he did hurt ya," Daryl stated, inferring from her wording that her date had been rough with her.

"He tried to stop me from gettin' out of the car by pulling on my arm, and then he pushed me away and I hit my head on the window," Beth admitted, her hand moved from beneath his to touch her head but in doing so his big hand palmed her stomach pulling a gasp into her lungs.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled with a blush staining his ears before removing his hand from the softest skin he'd ever caressed.

"It's okay," she spoke with a strained voice before swallowing thickly. She then proceeded to tangle her fingers in her hair looking for a bump and he heard her hiss when she found one.

"Lemme see," Daryl said in order to distract himself from the phantom feel of her skin still under his rough fingertips. He hesitantly touched where her fingers soothed at the back right side of her head, brushing his fingers along hers, following them to the roots of her fair hair and the tender skin swollen into a bump. Daryl raised up onto his left elbow and parted her hair as she lowered her arm back inside the blanket, trapping the heat of their touching bodies.

"Skin isn't split, which is good, ya should be alrigh in a day or two," he murmured, enjoying tangling his fingers in her locks far more than he should.

"Mhmmm, thank you," Beth replied breathily and he realized he had been basically massaging her scalp with his fingers and by the pleased sounding hum in her response she was obviously enjoying it. He pulled his hand away and lay back down, his head on his bent arm, while his right went back to her waist but it was unsure where to land safely. He felt Beth shift before she took his hand and wrapped it back around her, but this time she purposefully placed his hand on her stomach while hers lay on top of his, she then shifted back into his chest; her head settling beneath his chin making him swallow nervously.

"S'cold," Beth murmured sleepily and soon her breathing deepened into a restful slumber surprising him; he couldn't believe this girl trusted him – a complete stranger – that much while she was completely naked with his rough hand inches from her sex. He reasoned she must have been exhausted or she was just too trusting for her own good, she _did _get into a car with a man she went on one date with, he reminded himself lest he get ideas that she might actually be comfortable with him, that she might want to be here with him.

Daryl realized this was the longest he had ever gone with a woman in his arms. He wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination – Merle would never have allowed it no matter how much Daryl had not wanted to get that close to anyone.

"_A Dixon still a virgin at 16?" _Merle had said incredulously, _"No way in hell is my baby brother gonna be a fuckin' _fag_,"_

Merle just couldn't – or wouldn't – understand that just because Daryl didn't jump at the chance to get his dick wet by some hooker, that didn't mean he was gay. Merle spent most of his time either thinking about pussy, fuckin' pussy or talking about pussy, and it stuck in his craw whenever Daryl turned down offered pussy or told Merle to shut up talking about it. He especially hated it when Daryl done that shit in front of Merle's buddies, because not only would they mock Daryl about being a 'knob jockey' but they would do the same to Merle which always ended in a bloody fist fight in which Daryl would have to have his back. No matter how much of a pain in the ass his big brother could be he was still blood, and Daryl would always have his back, even if Merle sometimes didn't have his.

So it was surprising that he found he wasn't too uncomfortable – he wouldn't say he was completely relaxed – with Beth pressed against his naked skin. The feel of her soft tummy beneath his calloused fingers was like nothing he had ever experienced before and he found himself inhaling the wild fruity scent of her hair deep into his lungs. He knew if he moved his fingers down a couple inches he would reach the curls he imagined crowning the soft folds of her pussy, and he swallowed when he felt his dick twitch at the imagery that thought blossomed in his mind. His hips were nowhere near hers, so he wasn't worried about her feeling it grow and he had no intention or want to violate Beth's vulnerable sleeping form; he didn't think much of himself but he wasn't that kind of man and he never would be.

Daryl would keep her warm and watch over her while she was in his care and he'd make sure she never felt threatened or uncomfortable in his presence, he couldn't imagine what she went through tonight, what it had felt like, but he hoped he at least could make her feel some semblance of safe.

He tried to stay awake and watch over her but her warm body lulled him into a relaxed state before he too fell into slumber, and for the first time in all his 38 years he fell asleep with a beautiful woman wrapped safely in his arms.

* * *

Beth awoke and frowned at the feeling of a heavy arm draped across her waist and a painful throbbing in her left arm.

Then she remembered her predicament and how lucky she was to be curled up warm in a safe environment, and not out in the dark woods that she could still hear being battered by the wind and drenched by sheets of freezing rain. If she had been alone she knew the harsh elements outside this warm dry tent would have more than likely taken her life, either from a fall in the dark or from the freezing temperatures mixed with the rain.

The wild and kind man at her back had saved her life and even after having to deal with unwanted sexual advances from her date, she didn't for a second feel uncomfortable like she would've if it was Aiden she'd have to share body warmth with. That thought sent a shiver of fear and disgust to race up her spine causing Daryl to shift behind her and Beth knew he was instantly awake by the way his previously relaxed body stilled with tension.

"Hi," Beth murmured before she turned her head to look behind her, able to see him slightly from the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alrigh'" his voice rumbled against her back and tickled her ear.

"Is it okay if… if I turn around?" she asked shyly.

"Wha'? Why?"

"My arm… it's sore. I'm sorry I…"

After a moment of awkward silence Daryl replied, "Nah you're alrigh', turn if ya want."

Beth clumsily turned to face him, trying not to touch him too much while doing so in their cramped confines and make him even more uncomfortable. She realized she didn't care if he touched her, in fact she had a feeling she might enjoy it very easily.

Finally she could see Daryl's face, and she took the same position as him with her head on her bent arm beneath the thin pillow. He wasn't looking at her as she studied his face, he was definitely not the clean cut kind of guy she usually went for. Daryl was not typically handsome, but his face had character and intensity, and the more she studied his sharp cheekbones and piercing stare the more she found herself becoming attracted to this older man.

"How's your arm?" he asked, his gaze flicking to her curious one before moving away again. She removed her arm from the cosy confines, her skin instantly goosepimpling in the cold air as she looked at the area that was throbbing.

"It's probably just from sleeping on it," she murmured as she checked it over and stilled when she saw from the soft glow of the lamp a bruise in the shape of fingers marring her fair skin. "Oh."

"Shit, lemme see girl," Daryl's self-conscious avoidance disappeared and he braced himself on his elbow above her before gently taking her upper arm in his other hand, his fingers brushing across the darkening skin. "That prick," he growled deeply making Beth bite her lip as she watched his eyes darken in anger for her.

"I'm okay Daryl," she whispered softly and his eyes flew to her own piercing them with his intensity.

"That guy's bad news girl, ya gotta stay away from him," Daryl said with a frown.

"Oh I will, I have no intention of ever being alone with him again," she reassured him, he nodded before realizing he still had a soft hold of her arm and he quickly removed his fingers from her skin leaving Beth disappointed. He lay back down in front of her, his eyes never looking into her own as she watched him, and she noticed just how broad his shoulders were.

"Thank you," she murmured, his eyes finally looking into her own curiously.

"What for?" he asked, and Beth could hear the confusion lacing his words.

"For this, for looking after me… for making me feel safe… for basically saving my life." She huffed a laugh.

"I didn't," Daryl grumbled, he was clearly uncomfortable and it made her smile softly.

"Yes you did. I'm lucky you found me and not someone else, the thought of being stuck here with someone like Aiden," – she shivered – "that would be an absolute nightmare."

"There's a lot worse than Aiden in these woods," he warned making her swallow in fear, her eyes widening. "Shit, I didn't mean to scare ya girl, don't listen to me."

"Wh-What else is in these woods?" Beth asked in fearful curiosity that made her want to burrow closer to him.

"Mountain lions… wolves, and scary rednecks like me," he smirked suddenly, making her giggle.

"Not like you," Beth stated with a grin. "You're not scary." She shook her head.

"No?"

"No… you're sweet." She bit her lip before smiling.

Daryl scoffed. "I ain't sweet girl, ain't ever been sweet."

"Yeah you are, giving me piggy backs, holding up the blanket so I can undress in privacy, cuddling with me and tending to my wounds," Beth declared with a grin and a tender look in her eyes leaving Daryl speechless.

She giggled quietly before leaning forward and kissing his pink cheek making him blink in surprise when she pulled back. She hesitated before she burrowed closer to him, tucking her head beneath his chin her nose close to brushing the dip between his collarbones.

"We should sleep more, get some rest," she said, her breath fanning across his hard chest.

After a moment's hesitation Daryl grunted and wrapped his muscled arm around her back making her smile happily. She loved the feeling of safety within his strong but gentle embrace.

They both drifted into a deep sleep, wholly warm and comfortable wrapped together in the middle of a raging storm.

* * *

When Beth next awoke the first thing after she noted it was still dark was that she now lay on her back and a big hand was gently holding her left breast, it instantly caused her nipple to pebble in arousal. She bit her lip and looked next to her to see Daryl still sleeping and she realized his hard cock was pressed tight against the side of her hip. She could feel her breathing become shallow, but not in fear, she knew he wouldn't hurt her; wouldn't force her, it was shallow in anticipation of more touching happening between them.

She hoped he didn't turn her down, hoped he was interested because she could think of nothing better than passing the rest of the night with her rough savior thrusting between her shivering thighs. That thought created an image of him doing just that and it had her simmering in need, her pussy dripping in want for his cock to enter her.

Beth had never done anything like this before, she had had sex plenty in college, but with her then boyfriend and never with a stranger, she had never been interested in one night stands like some of her friends. She sometimes envied them the ability to do that, she knew they enjoyed it greatly, that they had immense fun that she never could experience because it just wasn't for her.

Or so she thought.

Although Daryl didn't feel much like a stranger anymore, he was her savior, her safety and warmth, he was awkward, and kind, and gentle, and _so sweet_.

Her thighs clenched when his hand unconsciously squeezed her breast and she could suddenly smell her arousal in the air making her feel even hotter. Beth watched as Daryl's eyes fluttered open and she grasped his hand to her breast and squeezed to let him know she wanted his hand there if he did.

"Daryl," she breathed in a needy tone making him still, and she watched as he assessed their situation with wide eyes. "Please," she whispered, a deep blush staining her cheeks and she noticed his nostrils flare as he inhaled her excitement.

"Beth…" he frowned at her, clearly unsure, but she could see an uncertain hint of dark desire flash in eyes.

"I want your hands on me… do you want to touch me?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving his face and she watched his throat work before answering.

"Y-Yeah," he breathed, his pupils dilating as he hesitantly brushed his thumb across her firm nipple making her eyelashes flutter.

Her right arm between their bodies rested on her stomach before she moved it to grip his forearm while he continued his gentle caresses. She shifted her head closer to his and brushed her nose against the scruff on his jaw making him sigh.

Beth had never felt so aroused, so wet and ready for a man to take her so quickly, but she wasn't about to push this gentle wild man too far lest she spook him completely.

* * *

Daryl wasn't sure if he was actually awake, this had to be a dream, it was too good to be true.

Beth's perky breast beneath his hand was soft and supple, his cock throbbed deliciously against her hip and he had to stop himself from grinding into her needily.

The smell of her arousal, and the clear hope filled shine to her big blue eyes was the only thing to stop him from retreating completely in shame. Beth clearly wanted him to touch her, which he could hardly believe. And if that wasn't enough, her breathy voice declaring she wanted his hands on her definitely was.

He rolled her little nipple between his thumb and forefinger pulling a moan from her throat, and he couldn't stop the jerk of his hips searching for friction against her skin. Beth's mouth was suddenly next to his lips, her breath fanning across his tongue and he looked into her desperate eyes and watched them trail down his face to his parted lips. She bit her bottom one in obvious restraint and the idea that she was holding back from him pushed him over that precipice he had been dangerously teetering on ever since he awoke to the scent of her dripping pussy.

Daryl pressed his lips hard against hers and her groan of relief made his hand on her breast tighten. He moved up onto his left elbow to hover above her as he kissed into her warm wet mouth, her tongue fighting his eagerly. He moved his lips from hers and trailed open mouthed kisses across her cheek and down her neck before biting her possessively. He sucked and lapped at the skin between his teeth and he felt her hand grip his thigh as her hips bucked in pleasure making his cock twitch impatiently.

Daryl wanted her more than anything he could ever remember wanting, he never thought he was capable of being this willing and excited to be so intimately pressed to another human being. But she was so kind and beautiful, so sweet and soft, he wanted to hold her, touch her… possess her.

He wanted to make Beth scream his name in pleasure.

He slowly pulled the blanket past her heaving chest while watching her for any sign of discomfort or fear, and when he saw nothing but desire and need, he looked down to see her small perfect breasts peaked with hard pink nipples. Her skin goose pimpled from the cold air brushing her sensitive skin and he could feel it himself but he planned on keeping her as warm as he possibly could.

"Daryl," Beth whimpered as he trailed wet kisses down her chest, and he felt her fingers push into his hair to hold him against her. He watched her face as he kissed around her nipple before sucking the little peak into his mouth and devouring her. She moaned deeply, breathing his name wantonly, making him growl and scrape his teeth along her delicate skin. He lavished attention to her other nipple driving her wild, before kissing back up her chest and neck, and licking into her mouth, she sucked his tongue into her mouth suggestively making him groan and kiss her deeper while his cock leaked against her warm hip.

"Fuck Beth, this what ya want?" he asked her between harsh kisses, his fingers back to teasing her nipples.

"Yes, but I want more," she pleaded, her hips rolling.

"Greedy little thing," he chuckled against her mouth before pulling away to look into her needy eyes. "Tell me what ya want, I…" Daryl suddenly felt unsure, he didn't have much practice doing this sort of thing. All he had was deep wants and instincts that had been long dormant inside him, only to be awakened by the feel and scent of this girl's desperate arousal that was brought to life by his unconscious touch.

"I want you… want your hands on me," she punctuated her husky statement by taking his right hand in hers and squeezing his fingers before slowly trailing it down her body beneath the blanket. They never broke eye contact as she did this, he looked into her blown pupils and at her plump bitten lips, and he swallowed when she halted their downward trail just as he felt her curls tickle his fingers. He groaned and rested his forehead against hers when she removed her hand and breathed a plea against his parted lips for him to continue his fingers descent.

"Christ," Daryl groaned as he did as she needed, feeling her legs spread as she opened for him invitingly, throwing her right leg over his thigh and bending the knee of the other and soon he felt the soft skin of her wet folds against his curious fingertips making her moan. He watched Beth's face; her fluttering lashes, her flushed cheeks and chest, the delicious way she bit her lip before licking and parting them with a gasp as his fingers dipped between her folds to caress the soaked hot skin of her fluttering core.

"So wet for me," his deep rough voice rumbled up from his chest, making her eyes fly open to stare into his. He was surprised that he could hold them, could stare back and openly let her see his desire, his insecurity, his need for her simmering within him.

"All for you," Beth gasped as he circled her dripping center and dragged his rough fingers up to brush her little clit and feeling it pulse eagerly at his touch. He swirled his fingers against her nub making her whimper before kissing him deep. "Oh God Daryl, that feels so good," Beth breathed between grateful kisses and he slid his fingers back down to her opening to circle her there and gently pushed in before retreating.

"Ya want my fingers inside ya sweetheart?"

"Yes, please Daryl," she begged him unashamedly.

He pushed two fingers inside her gently, feeling her clench around them when he retreated before pushing back inside, exploring deeper. Daryl jerked when he suddenly felt her hand grip his thick throbbing cock, giving it a squeeze before beginning to stroke him and igniting a fire that danced up the nerves of his spine.

"Beth," he gasped, his fingers curling and pumping inside her hot center. They slid easily from her slick desire coating his fingers and making her moan in delight while her hand never stopped its stroking of his leaking cock. She squeezed his engorged tip, swirling her palm in his precum and dragging it down his shaft to his balls where she paid special attention causing his cock jerk and his chest vibrate in a deep growl of pleasure. "Shit girl."

"You're gonna make me cum Daryl," she gasped as he quickened the movement of his jerking fingers, and he could hear the noise they made as they repeatedly penetrated her wet center. "I want you to cum too," Beth pleaded before kissing him roughly, her other hand diving into his hair and holding his head against her tightly.

"Fuck Beth, cum on my fingers, I wanna hear ya scream my name," Daryl's gravelly voice demanded making her begin to flutter around his thick digits. "That's it," he encouraged before her back arched and his hips pumped into her fist causing his balls to tighten, her pussy suddenly strangled his fingers as she came with a scream of his name.

"Daryl!" she cried as he watched her body bend and clench in bliss.

"Good girl," he groaned and his cock swelled when her hand squeezed the head of his pumping cock. He growled as he came, pleasure shivering along his skin as he spurted his seed across her stomach and into her stroking hand.

He slumped beside her, both of them content in the afterglow of shared orgasms, minds blank and bodies relaxed.

"You okay?" Daryl questioned since Beth was so quiet next to him.

"Yeah," she hummed her response, he felt her head turn to look at him before her body followed, burrowing into his heat and making him chuckle softly as he pulled the blanket up to her chin. He moved his left arm so it was beneath her head like a pillow before wrapping his right around her back and pulling her body fully against his, his softening cock pressed against her stomach.

When she went to wrap her arm around his back he stilled and quickly grabbed her wrist, "Don't… don't touch my back," he whispered, unable to look into her curious eyes. After a moment of confused hesitation Beth tucked her arms against his chest, her fingers scratching at the sparse hair growing there, before she nodded and spoke softly.

"Okay." She kissed the line of his jaw making him relax against her.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Don't be, you don't have to explain Daryl," she interrupted his self-conscious explanation, "You only have to say stop if I do something that makes you uncomfortable and I'll stop, no questions asked."

Daryl swallowed at her soothing response before looking down into her eyes with a soft twist to his lips, "You too," he replied, making Beth smile and nod in agreement before nuzzling into his arm and tangling her legs with his.

* * *

**More smuttiness to come in the next chapter **😉

**Thanks for reading, I'd love to know if you liked it!**


End file.
